


Yeah, but I'm yours.

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Christmas Eve  Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Prompt: Destiel, language kink, please. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little note: I only speak one other language, and I don’t do it well. XD So, that said, I decided for simplicity's sake, I’d just italicize anything that Dean says in Russian. When I first saw this prompt I instantly thought of Dean as the one with the language-kink, but then I just got this image stuck in my head of Dean trying to get Cas’s attention while Cas was busy and that’s what I went with. XD Anyway, I hope it’s everything you hoped it would be. <3

 

“Dean. Stop. I really need to work on this paper.” Castiel said with barely a glance at his boyfriend. 

“ _Aw, you’re so sexy when you’re frustrated.” _  Dean replied with a smirk on his face. 

Wasn’t fair, when Dean spoke Russian. Knew Castiel couldn’t say no to it. He’d known it within a month of Castiel being assigned as his roommate in their third year at university. 

The minute Dean’d walked into his new dorm room that fall and saw Castiel reclined on his bed, book propped open on his lap, hair artfully messy, bright blue eyes so focused on what he was reading that he hadn’t even noticed the door when it opened, he’d wanted him. 

A few weeks later when Dean found out Castiel spoke Russian he’d been suitably excited. Dean’d been taking it as a language elective for two years, and he was pretty enthused at the idea of having someone to practice with. 

So he’d expressed that sentiment in passably good Russian. Castiel’s eyes had widened and his lips had parted. A glossy look in his eyes that Dean had instantly recognized. Castiel had wanted him, pretty fuckin’ bad, if the flush that had burned his cheeks and the way his eyes had darted down to Dean’s lips was any indication. 

And that was how Dean had discovered exactly what him speaking in Russian did to Castiel. Got him hot in all the right ways, and made it real easy for Dean to get exactly what he wanted. 

Which, presently, was to get Castiel to put down his textbook and take a study break. And by study break, Dean meant he wanted Castiel to come take advantage of the fact he was spread out on his bed, not a stitch of clothes on, glossy black plug just barely visible between his ass cheeks. Slick, and ready for Castiel. 

_ “Come on, baby. Take a little break.”  _ Dean encouraged, dropped his hand to his own cock and stroked it slow and teasing. Pleasure rolled through him soft and steady.  _ “You’ve been working so hard. I just wanna help you take the edge off.”  _

Castiel snorted, tried to ignore the full body shiver that the guttural sound of Dean’s voice caused, “No, what you want is for me to neglect my school work in favor of fucking you hard into your mattress.” 

_ “Yeah, that too.”  _ Dean replied with an unrepentant lopsided grin. The one he knew pushed Castiel’s buttons in just right. Then again wasn’t hard to push Castiel’s buttons when Dean knew by now he’d been hard for a while.  _ “I’m all ready for you.”  _ A wriggle of his hips to prove the point and Castiel was on his feet, eyes dark as he stalked to the bed.  _ “Please, Cas.”  _

Achingly slow, Castiel crawled up Dean’s body until he hovered over him, lips and body held just close enough for Dean to feel the heat of him, but none of the pressure he craved. 

“And if I do this for you, fuck you, like you want, are you going to let me get back to studying?” 

“Absolutely.” Dean said lazily, eyes locked on Castiel’s. 

“You know you’re a pain in the ass, right?” Castiel asked fondly. 

_ “Yeah, but I’m yours.”  _ Dean replied, bit his lip when Castiel shuddered above him. 

Castiel shifted his weight to one arm and reached between them. Pressed his fingers against the base of the plug and  _ fuck,  _ that felt so good that Dean let out a sharp exhale at the sensation. Begged Cas with his eyes and his body to just fuck him already. Too keyed up for it to be drawn out and slow. 

“Mine.” Castiel agreed. Pushed his pajama pants down low enough to expose his hard cock, then steadily pulled the plug from Dean. Held his hand out for the lube that Dean passed him in a well rehearsed routine. Slicked himself quickly and pressed in harshly. Dean’s body arched beneath him with a low moan that echoed in his chest. 

Felt so good, hurt just a little in the best damn way, and Dean fucking loved it. Castiel set up a punishingly fast rhythm, fucked Dean exactly how he wanted it; hard and deep and goddamn perfect. 

“ _Feel, God, Cas you feel, ah, so… fucking, good.” _ Dean groaned, fisted the material of Castiel’s t-shirt and just rode the intense pleasure that wracked him. Loved the way Castiel grunted and slammed in harder. Like just hearing Dean speak pushed him closer. 

Hot, slick, tight, Dean felt amazing around Castiel’s cock. Knew it wouldn’t take either of them long to come and didn’t care. Not when Dean gasped and moaned and took it so fucking good. Cheeks flushed and eyes tightly closed, lips open just begging for Castiel to slip his tongue in, so he did. 

Dean’s body folded up to accommodate it and the shift brought Castiel’s cock more firmly in contact with Dean’s prostate. Shot pleasure through him like sparks of white-hot arousal that gathered in Dean’s gut. Tightened his muscles and brought him stuttering and writhing to the brink. 

“ _Cas, please, please. So… Cas-I-I’m-” _

Wet spurts of come spilled between them in warm bursts as Dean came hard, euphoric and flushed. Felt so damn good that he lost long moments of time to the pleasure of it. 

Castiel’s hips twitched shortly after and he pushed deep into Dean, came hot and filthy inside him and moaned his name long and low. Cock twitched with aftershocks when Dean sighed out,  _ “I fucking love it when you come inside me. So hot, Cas.”  _

Melted into it when Dean pulled him firmly down. Grimaced when Dean’s come soaked into his t-shirt, but stayed there anyway. 

“Satisfied now?” Castiel asked into the crook of Dean’s neck, warm breath against Dean’s skin. 

Dean shivered and smiled, “Hell, yes.” 

“You’re lucky I love you so much.” Castiel complained fondly.

“Yeah, I really am.” Dean agreed. 


End file.
